dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Figures
Dick Figures is a tra-digital animated series by Mondo Mini Shows, created and voiced by Ed Skudder and Zack Keller. The show has become a popular internet phenomenon since its debut and has also won a cult following. Dick Figures debuted on YouTube (http://www.youtube.com/show/dickfigures) in 2010 and has, since, aired four seasons. The show depicts of two characters named Red and Blue. Red is the mischievous one, where as Blue is more sensible and responsible. Other recurring characters include Lord Tourettes, who's green hat makes him swear uncontrollably, Pink, a beautiful woman who adores Blue, Mr Dingleberry, who is the landlord and Blue's rumored grandfather, Broseph who dies in every appearance (excluding Terminate-Her), and Raccoon, who all of the characters (excluding Blue) adore. Despite the show being rated TV-Y on YouTube, the show includes frequent coarse language, sexual themes and mild violence, which is one of it's most controversial points. The show gives no warning to coarse language, which is often uncensored by the fact that the title includes the hate word "Dick", possibly due to Red and Blue being called "dicks" by the others. Characters ﻿'Red:' He is a fun-loving guy who almost never takes things seriously. He wears a backwards red cap and is best friends with his roommate Blue, a calm guy who is the complete opposite of Red. His catchphrase is simply "Yeah, right!", but on numerous occasions, he has been known to yell "Hey, ladies!". He serves as the primary protagonist of the series.﻿ Blue: Blue, unlike Red, is very level headed, but is prone to insane actions like Red. In Traffic Jams, it is shown that he likes classical music, and in Flame War, he was the only one who bothered to use a parachute showing he has a bit of common sense and a lot of decency. His voice seems to break when talking to a girl, which is a bit of a problem, seeing as how he's always trying to pick up a date. In OMG it's hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat. In Role Playas, it is shown that he plays a game similar to dungeons and dragons, which hints that he might be a nerd. In Camp Anarchy, Blue had always been bullied and intimidated by Red and the other kids back in his childhood days. Pink: Blue first saw Pink at Maulmart in Flame War, Blue (as always) tries to get a girlfriend and it doesn't end so well. So he throws a grenade at her and leaps at Pink to save her, he states that he saved her life and that she owes him dinner. In Trouble Date, Blue and Pink have their promised dinner at the Le Food, French restaurant. She appears to not know so much about different languages than English, because of Blue saying "Konnichiwa" ("Hello" in Japanese) and "Gracias" (Thanks in spanish) and that she is unknowing of it. But in Blue's (or Raccoon's) nightmares in OMG, she was seen only as a decapacitated head in Blue's bed. And in Role Playas, she was playing as Pinkcess on top of a tower until she became angry at Cerulean for them playing for four hours. Pink has made cameo apperences in season 2. She finally get a speaking role in the episode, Fang Angels, which also shows her, still in a (possibly, sexual) relationship with Blue. She is captain of her own, feminine, pirate crew (and Red Rum's rival) in "Capitan Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada". Lord Tourettes: The crazy Lord of the Shit Piss Fart Woods has Tourrete's syndrome which causes him to spaz, his hat causes him to swear. Raccoon: Described by Red as one of 'Nature's Ninjas', Raccoon has a Japanese accent and owns a store shaped like a Pagoda called "Ancient Secrets 'n' Things". He is apparently very wise, and seems to have some sort of hatred for Red and Blue, because he is always stealing their potential girlfriends but he still sold some stuff to them in Steakosaurus. Mr. Dingleberry: Rumoured to be Blue's grandfather, Mr. Dingleberry is an old man who is also a landlord to Red and Blue. Broseph: Broseph is a "cool guy" with "shitloads" (or f***tons) of gel in his hair. His color is Cool Gray. He might also be a manager at Maulmart: License to Drill. Like Kenny in South Park, he is always getting killed by Red in every episode he appears in, for some reason. Jason (Trollz0r): Trollz0r (or Jason, which is his name in Modern Flame War 3) is known to be Blue and Red's next-door neighbor and is an expert at Flame War. He has the gifted ability to turn his face into many known internet memes (besides Blue, who can also make internet memes face sometimes). The Fat Ugly Girl: Although she dosen't talk, The Fat Ugly Girl is one of the minor characters in Dick Figures. Her first appearance was in the episode A Bee or Something, and was seen again in Trouble Date. She is constantly being told by Red to go home which she does discouragely. She was also seen in Zombies & Shotguns as a "Boomer" with a belching voice when she was killed by Red. But she was revived again in Y U So Meme?. She was paid by Red to break Trollzor's heart. Stacy: Stacy is Red's (temporary?) girlfriend in Trouble Date, she is disgusting according to Blue and Pink. At the restaurant Le Food, she eats an at least 2 ft long baguette, licked a candle and set the table on fire. She is shown to be a complete idiot, seeing as how in Trouble Date, after the waiter says 'Bon appetit'. She asks him if he kisses his mouth with that mother (Instead of "you kiss your mother with that mouth".) as well as having a stereotypical airhead tone to her. She might have been the same girl from Panda Hat but there is no proof yet. She also made a vocal cameo when she was mentioned by Red in Fang Angels. In Y U So Meme?, her game name is HotStacy69. Chad Cop: Chad Cop is the commisioner of the local police in Dick Figures. First appeared in Kitty Amazing , where he was killed. Seemingly immortal (like most of the other characters), he was back to normal in We're Cops where he welcomed Red and Blue as one of their own. He was felled at the hands of Earl Grey. Presumably restored to normal when Batman shot his eye blast through Blooser's prism and destroyed Earl Grey. Genie: Genie of the lamp what comes out the rear of Flufferz. And he currently can't speak because of Red's wish for him to shut up. Bee: The Bee was first seen coming out of Red's rear yelling "I'm free, mothafucka!" Bee is a special character just like The Fat Ugly Lady and Stacy. Bee only appears in the first episodes of every season (Exept the OMG and First Day of Cool episode). Earl Grey: He is a British, colour blind super-villain (anti-hero) who plans to "teabag" everybody and everything into black and white, despite that the background is already black and white (according to Blue). He uses many super villain tactics against Red and Blue (aka. Batman and the Bloser), including summoning an army of minions (butlers) upon them, picking up and throwing cars at them with (supposedly) psychic abilities, and throwing explosives (teacups) and sharp objects (his diamond-encrusted monacle) at them. He also possesses special bombs that drain all the color from anything/ anyone caught in the blast (including Lord Tourettes). His only weakness is a high concentration of color, which was achieved through Red (Batman) shooting an eye laser into Blue's (Bloser) prism. The prism's laser rainbow blew Earl Gray apart, and also restored color to everything that he had drained color from. He is rumored to be a recurring character in future episodes. Cast *Ed Skudder - Red/Raccoon/Mr. Dingleberry/Zeus/The Bee/Der/Street Artist #2 *Zack Keller - Blue/Eulb/Street Artist #2/Trollz0r *Shea Lodgson - Pink *Ben Tuller - Lord Tourettes *Chad Quandt - Chad Cop *Mike Nassar - Broseph/Bigfoot *Eric Bauza - Trollz0r/Genie/Maul Santa *Brendan Burch - Bartender ("We're Cops!) *John Dusenberry - Fat "Blizzard Fan" Guy *Brock Gallagher *Sarah Genecarelli - Orange lady from "Kitty Amazing" *Rafael Hurtado - Trollz0r (Additional lines) *Kate McCabe *Arlyne Ramierez - "Sarah Connors", little boy, light blue girl *Dave Vamos *Kenn Navarro - Green man from Kitty Amazing *Lynn Wang - Purple recurring girl *Austin Madison - Earl Grey *Phil Proctor - Bartender ("Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew") *Jack Plotnick - Interviewer ("Brain Switch") *Jeff Glen Bennett - Additional Voices Production News *Dick Figures seems to use third party music such as Midnight by Bar 9, California Melody, Pumped Up Kicks, e.t.c. *The fans of the series say that they will be contributing to Dick Figures. *Austin Madison, Lauren Kay Sokolov, Shea Logsdon, Ben Tuller & Samantha Scharff are voice actors who are not crew members at Six Point Harness. They are obviously the friends of the crew. *The animation techniques and software used for the fan made music video are in order, tra-digital (flash) animation (Adobe Flash, Toon Boom, CelAction 2D, DigiCel Flipbook, Plastic Animation Paper), Wacom Cintiq tablet animation, Synfig, stop motion clay animation (processed by Toon Boom Studio), CGI/special effects (Maya, Blender, AfterEffects, Particle Illusion) animation, Brickfilm & motion capture. Information Technical Specs *Aspect Ratio: 1:85:1 Anamorphic *Film Negative Format: Digital *Process Format: 16:9 HD (widescreen) *Sound Mix: Dolby Digital (5.1 track) Company Credits *Mondo Mini Shows *Six Point Harness Distributed by *Mondo Media - (2010-) (worldwide) (online) Merchandise Music Albums * Dick Figures Season 1 Soundtrack * Dick Figures Season 2 Soundtrack * Bath Rhymes Single * Dick Figures Season 3 Soundtrack * Take My Hand (feat. Blue/Pink) * Girl for Your Girlfriend (feat. Ed Skudder) * Dick Figures Season 4 Soundtrack T-Shirts *Avaliable on Spencers Online (http://www.spencersonline.com) Kickstarter-exclusive Merchandising *Dick Figures: The Movie (digital download) *Dick Figures: The Movie: Official Soundtrack *Behind the Scenes/Exclusive Content of Dick Figures: The Movie *The Art of Dick Figures (PDF) *Dick Figures: The Movie script *Dick Figures: The Movie T-Shirt (Limited Edition) *Dick Figures Ringtone Collection *Dick Figures: The Movie (Special Edition DVD) *Dick Figures: The Movie (Special Edition poster) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Merchandise Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4